Floriade
by les.coautrices
Summary: (Ayako(OS)En septième année, Severus doit s'occuper d'une créature magique,la Floriade. De mauvaise grâce il le fait, sans se douter un seul instant que sa vie pourra s'en trouver changée...Attention! le 2eme chap est une autre fic de la même veine
1. Default Chapter

Titre : **Floriade **

**Autrice :** Ayako

Genre : Romance, choupi

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Les élèves que vous connaissez ne sont pas à moi… (vous ne connaissez pas un certain Severus Snape? Qui a répondu si (Ayako qui sort la petite cuillère) ? Tant pis on ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas essayé. Bref ceux que vous connaissez sont la propriété de JKR et les autres persos sont à moi (même si certains noms sont AUSSI la propriété de JKR…)

La floriade ses propriétés et tout le touin touin sont issus également de mon imagination.

Je gagne rien pour cette fic la preuve (montre ses poches vides)

Pairing : euuuuuuuh jdois vraiment remplir cette case? Ca va gâcher tout le suspens… oui y'en a un !

Rating : G

Note1 : Cette fic est issue d'un concours sur le forum d'Angelboo. Il fallait écrire une histoire en mentionnant dans les détails une image. L'image (son lien quoi), là voilà : (j'ai espacé un peu les termes pour être sûre que ça passerait)

http: nothymymy.free.fr/fille20cheuveux20roses. jpg

Note 2: (Ayako avec des yeux à la chat potté) Siouplaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas dans ma fic (comme du reste, beaucoup d'auteurs, dont, pour ne pas citer d'exemple mon illustre coautrice et Chimgrid ) donc donnez moi un avis ou même un encouragements…ça fait toujours plaisir!!!!

Note3 : je m'excuse par avance au cas où j'aurais laissé traîner des fautes, je ne suis pas encore un petit génie de l'orthographe.

Noms anglais:

Snape: Rogue

Hogwart: Poudlard

NEWTs : Aspics

Pixies: Lutins de Cornouaille

Snivellus: nom donné par les maraudeurs à Sev (je refuse de mettre la traduction française qui est affreuse et très mal choisie!)

Slytherin: Serpentard

Gryffindor: Gryffondor

Précision : les passages en italiques sont les pensées de Sev

****

Floriade

S'occuper d'une créature et assumer les conséquences

Il était neuf heures cinq en cette matinée ensoleillée du trois septembre 19. Une vingtaine d'élèves, dont la moitié pas totalement réveillée attendaient devant une salle du rez-de-chaussée du château dont la fenêtre donnait a priori sur le parc d'Hogwart puisque ladite salle se trouvait dans l'aile ouest du château.

Un jeune homme aux traits peu gracieux regardait sa montre et soupirait d'un air agacé.

Comment un professeur pouvait-il être aussi peu consciencieux pour arriver en retard le jour de son premier cours ? Il manquerait plus que ce soit un fumiste, surtout qu'ils étaient sensés passer leur NEWTs cette année, et les résultats à l'examen seraient catastrophiques !

C'est vrai quoi ! Le Soins aux Créatures Magiques n'est pas vraiment la matière où les élèves ont envie de se torturer les méninges et faire des recherches approfondies. Déjà qu'en temps normal elle, ainsi que la Divination et tout autre cours subalterne, étaient les matières sacrifiées- excepté évidemment si l'élève avait des points à gagner- Mais alors s'il fallait en plus faire les cours à la place de l'enseignant…

Il fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées par le bruit d'un pas de course sur le dallage froid du château. Quelques secondes plus tard quatre jeunes hommes essoufflés s'arrêtèrent à proximité du troupeau d'élèves déjà constitué.

Ô joie ! J'ai de nouveau le droit au quatuor gagnant cette année…Ils n'auraient vraiment pas pu me faire le plaisir de tous se péter une jambe ? Ou même de ne pas avoir cours aux même heures que moi, c'était encore trop demander ? Point positif, c'est la dernière année que j'aurais à les supporter…J'ai le mauvais pressentiment que l'année va être longue, très longue.

Il détourna bien vite son regard des nouveaux arrivants. Ces dégénérés du cerveau ne méritaient pas qu'il s'attarde sur eux, c'eut été leur accorder beaucoup trop de considération ! Il valait mieux concentrer toute son attention sur la porte en bois qui lui faisait face, et qui restait désespérément fermée. Pas qu'il ait vraiment envie d'aller en cours mais ça épargneraient ses sensibles oreilles d'être agressées par le flot considérable de futilités que pouvaient déblatérer ceux qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à appeler ses _congénères_…

Il ne se sentait pas supérieur aux autres, mais il avait tellement peu de chose en commun avec cette masse estudiantine, qu'il préférait se tenir à l'écart. De toute façon il ne voyait pas de quoi il pourrait parler avec eux…

Il soupira de nouveau et chassa ces réflexions stériles de son esprit comme on chasse une mouche importune. En pensée, il s'isola complètement dans un recoin que nul autre que lui ne pouvait atteindre et s'attela à un problème de potions qu'il avait trouvé dans un livre de quatrième année d'étude de potions et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de résoudre la veille, car trop fatigué.

Il commençait à trouver une piste tout à fait originale mais très intéressante, lorsque le professeur daigna enfin se pointer. Il rangea donc sa toute nouvelle théorie dans un coin de sa tête et attendit patiemment que le professeur ouvre la porte, pour pouvoir aller s'asseoir au fond de la classe, place qu'il affectionnait énormément puisqu'ainsi il était invisible au reste des élèves et n'avait pas à subir leurs incessants quolibets à son sujet.

Comme l'an passé, la salle de cours avait été transformée en clairière de forêt, pour que les animaux puissent être, pour la plupart d'entre eux, étudiés dans leur milieu naturel. Les tables et chaise avaient été repeintes en vert, et étaient sensées représenter des buissons feuillus. L'impression générale était bien rendue. On entendait même le chant des oiseaux et le bruit du vent dans les arbres. Cette salle était reposante pour tout amoureux du calme et de la nature.

Une fois tous les élèves installés, et la classe devenue silencieuse, le nouveau professeur, un jeune homme blond l'air pas assuré du tout se présenta.

-Bonjour à tous comme vous vous en doutez, je suis votre nouveau professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Je me nomme Allan Sendô. J'espère que nous entendrons bien durant cette année.

Pitoyable comme entrée…

-Je tiens à m'excuser pour retard inqualifiable de ce matin, continua Allan, mais…j'avais trouvé le moyen de perdre les clés de la salle de cours, et déjà que je n'étais pas spécialement en avance…

Il accompagna cette dernière remarque d'une petite moue gênée, puis, reprenant son sérieux il continua son discours.

-Bon je pense qu'il est inutile de vous rappelez que vous avez vos NEWTs à la fin de l'année, et que nous allons nous y préparer le plus possible, bien que ce sera à vous de faire la plus grande part du travail pour avoir une note acceptable à l'examen. La seule chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider c'est de vous enseigner le mieux possible cette matière, le reste dépendra de vous. Je sais parfaitement que les Soins aux Créatures Magiques est une matière sacrifiée au moment des révisions, mais si vous avez l'occasion de vous pencher dessus, faites-le. Il n'est pas négligeable d'avoir quelques points assurés.

" Bien. Maintenant vous vous demandez tous quelles créatures passionnantes nous allons étudier cette année. Eh bien… ce sera la surprise ! Ca gâcherait tout le suspens de tout savoir à l'avance, n'est ce pas ? Sachez seulement que nous allons cette année étudier des créatures des quatre éléments.

" Maintenant que toutes les précisions ont été faites, si nous passions au cours lui-même ? Ah ! J'oubliais, j'attends à mes cours une forte participation de la part de chacun de vous, et au besoin je la provoquerais parce que mine de rien, c'est fatiguant de toujours devoir faire des monologues, et au moins là je serais sûr que vous aurez compris ce que je cherche à vous enseigner.

Une fois son monologue fini, le professeur alla chercher dans la remise les créatures qu'ils allaient étudier cette année, laissant le temps aux élèves de se donner leurs premières impressions sur le nouvel enseignant.

Visiblement il remportait la majorité des suffrages féminins, ce qui était du surtout à son physique agréable plutôt qu'à sa prestation oratoire. La gente masculine restait, elle, mitigée en attendant que le jeune homme fasse ses preuves.

Le blond revint avec un carton rempli de petits bulbes verts. Il en déposa une devant chaque élève.

Dès qu'il eut la sienne devant lui, Severus regarda attentivement la plante.

A prime abord on aurait dit un artichaut, mais le vert était beaucoup plus clair que celui des feuilles du légume, et les feuilles se soulevaient puis se baissaient, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose respirait à l'intérieur.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire une inspection plus détaillée de la _chose_, il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres mots pour la décrire, le nouveau professeur reprit la parole.

" Bon maintenant que vous vous êtes familiarisé avec la créature, oui M. Black c'est bien une créature et non une plante, et ne vous inquiétez pas pour ma santé mentale ; je ne suis pas fou ! Bref quelqu'un saurait-il me dire ce que ces mignonnes petites créatures sont ?

Immédiatement un bras se lève, tandis que les autres élèves se remettent à étudier beaucoup plus attentivement ce qui trône sur leur table…ou tout du moins font semblant !

-Bon, à part cette jeune demoiselle personne ne sait ?

Dans la classe on pouvait entendre les pixies voler.

-Apparemment, non ! Ce n'est pas grave ! J'espère seulement qu'à l'avenir vous serez plus loquaces…Enfin je dis ça pour vous parce que moi je serais payé pareil à la fin du mois, mais vous ça peut facilement vous apporter des points pour la coupe des maisons…et je sais à quel point la concurrence peut être rude ! Ceci étant dit, revenons-en à nos hypogriffes, mademoiselle ? Et pourriez vous me rappeler votre nom par la même occasion ?

-Victoria Ethan, répondit la jeune Gryffindor qui avait failli se démettre l'épaule. Les créatures sont des Floriades

-Tout à fait exact mademoiselle. Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus sur ces Floriades ?

-On les appelle plus communément les fées des fleurs. Elles vivent en communauté à l'orée des forêts. Elles sont très difficiles à repérer puisqu'elles savent se cacher de l'œil humain, seuls les experts arrivent à les débusquer. Comme elles ne parlent pas il est très difficile de les classer puisqu'il nous est impossible de savoir si elles ont une quelconque intelligence, on les a laissées dans la catégorie des animaux fantastiques, mais les débats n'ont jamais été clos.

-Bravo pour cette intervention Miss Ethan, elle rajoutera vingt points à Gryffindor.

Hein ? ? Vingt points tout ça parce que cette sang-de-bourbe a récité ce qui était écrit dans un bouquin ! ! Et vive l'impartialité gryffindorienne. On voit tout de suite à quelle maison il appartenait, lui…

-Maintenant que vous en savez un peu plus sur ces petites créatures, je vais vous expliquer le but des prochaines séances. Comme vous l'avez constaté, elles sont en état d'hibernation. Voici ce qu'elles donnent lorsqu'elles sont réveillées. _Accio Photographie _!

Apparut devant lui une photo agrandie sur laquelle on pouvait voir, agenouillée sur un tas de feuilles, une minuscule jeune fille. Elle portait des vêtements à sa taille, faits dans une texture que Severus n'avait jamais vue. C'étaient une sorte de chemise bleue et une jupe d'une couleur rose pastel. Elle avait aussi de minuscules bottines bleues, mais plus foncé que celui de sa chemise. Ses cheveux étaient aussi blonds que ceux du professeur. Elle se mit debout et Severus remarqua qu'une espèce de liane la retenait à la plante. Cette liane se trouvait attachée au bas de son dos. Visiblement il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué puisque la sang-de-bourbe sur laquelle louchait Potter, leva la main pour demander à quoi pouvait bien servir cette liane.

-Très bonne question, mademoiselle ?

-Evans, répondit la jeune fille.

-Cette liane, comme l'a nommée Miss Evans, est en fait le lien vital de la fée. C'est ce qui la rattache à la plante, et c'est grâce à lui que la plante peut transmettre tout ce dont la petite fée à besoin pour vivre. D'autres questions ? Vraiment aucune ?

" Bien. Ce que je vous demande de faire les semaines avenirs, c'est d'arriver à faire passer la Floriade du stade d'hibernation à celui de l'éclosion, car les votre sont en effet toutes jeunes, et elles n'ont pour ainsi dire jamais vu la lumière du soleil. Vous devrez donc chercher dans tous les manuels traitant sur la question, comment les faire venir à maturité. Pour ce travail vous n'aurez pas de devoir écrit à produire, mais vous aurez une interrogation dans six semaines. Ce n'est absolument pas pour vous blâmer, car si vous réussissez à faire épanouir votre Floriade, c'est que vous aurez fait correctement vos recherches, c'est seulement pour ne pas discriminer ceux dont la Floriade ne se serait pas ouverte, même s'ils avaient fait correctement leur travail. Ces petites fées sont parfois très capricieuses ou très timides, voire même trop jeunes pour s'éclore. Vous avez des questions ?

Quelques doigts se levèrent.

-Monsieur ?

-Edouard Zambini, monsieur. Je voulais savoir : Il va falloir qu'on garde tout le temps les Floriades avec nous ?

-Merlin ! Non ! Elles vont rester ici ! Elles ne nécessitent pas d'un soin quotidien, seulement régulier. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas vous encombrez avec ces magnifiques créatures jusqu'au cours prochain ? C'eut été non seulement risqué de vous dégoûter à jamais du Soin aux Créatures Magiques- pour ceux qui ne sont pas patients- mais aussi –là pour les étourdis- que vous oubliez de les rapporter ! Mademoiselle ?

-Rosanna Hopes, Que se passe-t-il si on les force à s'ouvrir ?

-Elles n'arrivent pas à maturité, elles meurent en général rapidement et n'ont pas le temps de développer leurs caractéristiques qui font leur intérêt à nos yeux. Monsieur

-Jonathan Baddock. Peuvent-elles être dangereuses ?

-Oh non ! Elles font parties des créatures les plus inoffensives qu'ils soient. La seule chose qu'elles feront si un jour vous aviez la mauvaise idée de les blesser, c'est de se refermer sur elle et de ne plus jamais se rouvrir devant vous. Mademoiselle Evans ?

-Elles vivent combien de temps ?

-Cela dépend. Elles peuvent vivre indéfiniment à partir du moment où elles sont en hibernation puisque la plante à des vertus génératrices sur elles. On estime que leur durée de vie est d'une quinzaine d'années d'expositions continue à la lumière du jour, mais nous ignorons si elles cumulent la lumière qu'elles emmagasinent ou pas…

Monsieur Potter ?

-Mais lorsqu'elles se referment sur elles-mêmes, on ne peut pas les obliger à se rouvrir ?

Laisse tomber Potter, elle en n'a rien à faire de toi ! Ce n'est pas la peine de faire comme si tu t'intéressais au cours…

-Non, les feuilles seront dans ces cas là plus solides qu'une pierre, il sera impossible de les faire bouger. Monsieur Snape ?

J'en étais sûr ! On fait partie de la liste noire d'Hogwart. Pourtant j'ai toujours été discret, moi…

-Même pas par magie ?

-Elles ont lafaculté d'annihiler toute magie lancée contre elles. Pas d'autres questions ? Nous allons donc passer à la phase pratique de ce cours. Venez s'il vous plait chercher une pipette et un verre d'eau.

Enfin la fin du cours. Severus n'aurait pas supporté plus longtemps de devoir donner quarante-cinq gouttes d'eau de pluie distillée à la Floriade, et ce pendant un laps de temps de trois minutes quarante-neuf et ensuite d'attendre une minute cinquante-cinq secondes pour pouvoir recommencer l'opération. C'est donc avec un soulagement certain qu'il rendit sa plante au professeur pour se diriger en cours de potion. Là au moins c'était du concret ! Même si la potion ne pouvait pas être utilisée avant un certain temps on savait immédiatement si elle était réussie ou non, tandis que là ils nageaient dans le flou artistique, et Severus était quelqu'un de bien trop perfectionniste pour pouvoir supporter d'attendre aussi patiemment le résultat d'une expérience.

Tiens, en parlant d'expériences génétiques qui avaient mal tourné, mais qui voilà donc ? Potter et sa bande. Ignorons-les… De toute façon ils ne méritent pas que j'use de la salive pour eux, et puis, c'est une si bonne journée ? Pourquoi la gâcher aussi rapidement ?

-Tiens tiens mais ne serais-ce pas ce cher Snivellus qui rase les murs ?

La journée est belle, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent dans les arbres de la forêt, les loups-garous trucident joyeusement dans les prés.

-Oh ! Tu pourrais répondre ! S'exclama Sirius.

Pas la peine, t'es trop Gryffindor pour comprendre…

-Laisse tomber Sirius, il vient enfin d'être ébloui par notre magnificence. Maintenant il sait que quoiqu'il fasse, il ne nous arrivera jamais à la cheville…

-Ca doit faire vraiment longtemps que tu ne t'es pas regardé dans un miroir sorcier digne de ce nom, Potter. Mais bon je ne te jette pas la pierre, c'est une bonne solution quand on ne tient pas à être déprimé…

-Si moi je suis déprimé, toi tu dois être suicidaire…

-J'ai appris à m'accepter comme je suis.

-Pas les autres qui sont obligés de te subir…

-Mais je me contrefous de ce que quelques pauvres Gryffindors dégénérés peuvent penser de moi. Et si ma vue vous insupporte tant que ça, pourquoi m'avoir retenu ? Vous êtes masochistes ?

J'ai marqué un point là…essaye de répondre à ça Potter ! Attention à ne pas griller ton seul neurone…

Bon j'ai peut-être intérêt à filer rapidement si je tiens à vivre vieux et entier…Ce n'était pas la bonne idée de provoquer quatre Gryffindors, mais surtout d'avoir volontairement oublier ses cours de remise en forme cet été…

Severus fut sauvé de justesse des maraudeurs par l'arrivée de la jeune Evans, qui lança aux quatre garçons de sa maison, son regard le plus noir. Non pas parce qu'ils brutalisaient un de leur camarade, mais plutôt parce qu'ils risquaient _déjà_ de faire perdre des points à leur maison. Sous la houlette de Potter, les garçons suivirent, tel un troupeau de mouton, la jeune demoiselle. Et Severus en profita pour partir sans demander son reste vers son cours de potion.

Plus qu'une matière et je vais me coucher…

C'était vendredi soir, et il commençait à se faire tard.

Severus s'était avancé dans ses devoirs, vu que son week-end serait…chargé.

Il avait maintenant beaucoup de peine à garder les yeux ouverts et à résister à l'appel de son lit douillet, mais il se connaissait que trop bien. Il avait réussi à pousser ce devoir jusqu'à cette heure tardive de la nuit, et, s'il le repoussait encore une fois il savait qu'il ne le ferait jamais, et cela allait contre tout ses principes, tout du moins l'un d'entre eux : Ne jamais donner à quelqu'un l'occasion de redire quelque chose sur soi.

Il ouvrit donc le grimoire poussiéreux où était normalement recensées toutes les créatures magiques tout en espérant que le manuel serait on ne peut plus complet et qu'ainsi il n'aurait pas à chercher dans d'autres vieux bouquins tout aussi poussiéreux que le premier.

Il consulta la table des matières. La Floriade se trouvait effectivement dedans (p584), mais il n'y avait qu'une page consacrée à son sujet. Le jeune brun était dépité mais il alla tout de même voir à ladite page. Après tout il pourrait peut-être glaner quelques informations importantes.

Malheureusement, le livre ne relatait que les faits qu'il avait déjà vus en cours, avec certes un peu plus de détails, mais pas ceux qui auraient pu l'intéresser. Severus referma avec humeur le livre, et en prit un autre. Celui-là était encore moins complet que le premier. Dans le troisième il apprit seulement que les Floriades étaient classées dans la catégorie des fées des bois, et dans le quatrième, bien qu'il n'y trouva pas non plus les renseignements qu'il recherchait, un paragraphe attira particulièrement son attention.

En effet celui-ci développait un peu plus les pouvoirs des Floriades, ce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé dans les autres livres.

Après un bref parcours de ce paragraphe, il remarqua bien vite que le professeur avait déjà mentionné la plupart des caractéristiques décrites dans ces quelques lignes. En fait, une seule d'entre elles avait été laissée dans l'ombre par le jeune homme blond, et évidemment c'était la plus intéressante de toutes…enfin, selon lui !

Le livre expliquait qu'à celui qui arrivait à faire éclore la jeune fée, celle-ci lui dévoilait son avenir dans un certain domaine. Malgré toutes les études qui avaient été faites sur les Floriades, les scientifiques n'avaient jamais réussi à définir ce qui motivaient les fées à donner certaines informations aux sorciers et pas d'autres, certains pensaient que c'était aléatoire, d'autres avaient fait une théorie selon laquelle les Floriades ressentaient ce qui manquait aux sorciers qui avaient réussi à les faire s'ouvrir, et elles leurs dévoilaient donc leur avenir à ce sujet.

A vrai dire Severus se moquait pertinemment de savoir le pourquoi du comment de la prédiction, mais il était toujours intéressant de connaître quelques pistes de son avenir, surtout quand celui-ci s'avérait très incertain. Il se décida alors à travailler à fond sur ces créatures.

Plus les semaines passaient, plus Severus se passionnait pour ces petites fées. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour s'intéresser à des créatures, excepté bien sûr si elles servaient d'ingrédients pour les potions ! Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais depuis bien longtemps son intérêt pour les Floriades avait dépassé le seul intérêt de connaître son avenir. Il voulait maintenant voir la petite fée dont il s'occupait depuis six semaines s'éclore. Non seulement parce qu'il estimait qu'il l'avait soigné comme il le fallait de la plante et qu'il aurait été déçu que son travail ne soit pas récompensé, mais aussi pour voir la petite créature dont il avait pris soin pendant tout ce temps.

Le grand jour était arrivé, et Severus était énervé et inquiet, pire que lorsqu'il avait une potion à faire chez lui, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Aujourd'hui si tout se passait comme il l'entendait, il verrait le petit être qu'il avait choyé pendant plus d'un mois et qui l'avait tenu en haleine tout ce temps là. Son cœur battait la chamade et il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi ses réactions étaient aussi démesurées. Après tout ce n'était qu'une créature magique comme les autres, bon certes bien plus intéressantes que toutes celles qu'il avait étudié auparavant, mais ça restait une créature magique, petite bestiole qui servait seulement à grappiller quelques points aux examens final, ceux qu'il perdait généralement en vol et en astronomie ! Alors pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Etais-ce un pressentiment ou seulement de l'impatience ? Il n'aurait pas su dire.

Il était arrivé plus de dix minutes en avance, et c'était tout juste s'il ne trépignait pas devant la porte, qui, comme d'habitude, était désespérément fermée.

Petit à petit les élèves arrivaient, parchemins en main, pour les révisions de dernières minutes en vue l'interrogation qu'ils allaient subir le jour même. Severus ne s'était même pas donner la peine de réviser. Tout d'abord parce qu'il connaissait plutôt bien la matière, vu le temps qu'il avait passé à potasser tous les bouquins, et même ceux de la section interdite, sur le sujet, mais surtout parce qu'il était bien trop énervé pour arriver à se concentrer. Lui, restait à fixer d'un œil malheureux la porte qui ne s'ouvrait toujours pas. Malgré toutes les années d'entraînement qu'il avait derrière lui, il n'arrivait pas en cet instant précis à maîtriser ses émotions - même si un œil non expert ne l'aurait pas remarqué- et ça il ne le supportait pas ! Il avait en plus un sentiment de plus en plus oppressant qui lui nouait l'estomac, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il voulait que son calvaire se termine au plus vite. Cette situation n'était plus tenable pour ses nerfs. Il était tellement obnubilé par ces sombres pensées qu'il n'entendit pas les sarcasmes fait à son sujet par Potter et sa bande.

Enfin le professeur arriva et ils purent s'installer dans la salle.

L'heure de la délivrance avait sonné…

-Bon aujourd'hui nous commencerons par l'interrogation qui durera une heure, et après seulement vous pourrez vous occuper de vos Floriades.

…Ou presque.

Tandis que l'homme blond faisait apparaître les questions sur le tableau, le Slytherin fulminait. Mais comment un prof pouvait-il être aussi sadique pour leur faire un coup pareil ? Finalement il ne devait pas être si Gryffindor que ce qu'il paraissait être à prime abord. Malgré son air franc et ses attitudes typiquement gryffindoresque, il venait de prouver qu'il savait se montrer digne d'un Slytherin. Et bizarrement, en cet instant précis cette affirmation déplaisait au jeune homme, qui se trouvait maintenant en train de recopier les questions sur son parchemin.

Pour son plus grand malheur, les questions étaient d'une facilité déconcertante – tout du moins pour lui, parce qu'a regardez certains élèves sécher dessus, ils ne devaient certainement pas se dire la même chose. Il ne pourrait donc pas passer une heure à se creuser les méninges dessus, et à ne penser plus penser à autre chose. Là il mettrait seulement une demi-heure et encore en s'appliquant bien plus que d'habitude. C'était vraiment désespérant ! Et qu'allait-il faire pendant la demi-heure restante, à part continuer à stresser comme il le faisait depuis le début de la matinée ? Pas grand chose…

Il en soupira de dépit, et se mit de très mauvaise grâce à répondre aux questions.

Une heure plus tard, Allan avait ramassé toutes les copies. Comme prévu, Severus avait passé la moitié du temps sur son devoir, et, la dernière demi-heure, il l'avait dépensé dans diverses activités des plus…intellectuelles possibles. Il avait tout d'abord gratté sa plume précautionneusement, puis dessiné sur un parchemin brouillon des caricatures caustiques des maraudeurs et du professeur -qui avait perdu beaucoup de points dans l'estime du Slytherin- Les cinq dernières minutes, pour éviter de trop s'impatienter, il avait essayé de se concentrer sur la dernière potion que lui avait donnée à faire son grand-père, puis il avait voulu se réciter les ingrédients de base d'une potion, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il avait donc passé le reste du temps à regarder le plafond et à imaginer les mouches voler. Mais il avait tenu, chose dont il était incroyablement fier, et maintenant il allait enfin savoir s'il n'avait pas perdu son temps.

Allan posa devant lui _sa_ petite plante, puis retourna à son bureau.

"Maintenant arrive la phase délicate de l'éclosion, mais bon si vous avez fait correctement vos recherches tout devrait bien se passer. Pour ceux qui auraient besoin d'aide ou qui veulent éviter de faire une bêtise, je serais disponible. Des questions ? Non ? Bien vous pouvez y aller"

Severus avait les mains moites et il tremblait presque. Il savait qu'il n'allait jamais réussir s'il ne se maîtrisait pas rapidement. Il respira un bon coup, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit, et quand il arriva à un résultat satisfaisant, il pris la pipette, la remplit d'eau, et donna dix gouttes à la créature, puis lui jeta un sort pour la réchauffer un peu.

L'instant crucial était enfin arrivé, et Severus était devenu étrangement calme. Il prit sa baguette, inspira de nouveau profondément et articula : "Dehisce !"

Doucement la plante s'ouvrit. Une à une, les feuilles qui recouvraient le cœur de la plante s'écartèrent, et Severus put bientôt distinguer une minuscule demoiselle agenouillée.

Une joie immense envahit son cœur à ce moment là. Il avait réussi, il allait enfin découvrir la Floriade qu'il avait chéri sans la voir. Cette joie fut quelque peu gâchée par une pointe infime de déception lorsque la fleur fut totalement éclose.

Sur un lit de feuilles gisait agenouillée _sa_ petite fée. Elle avait l'air assez timide puisqu'elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Elle portait des bottines d'un bleu qui faisait penser aux cieux infinis, une petite jupe tout simple de couleur violette, et un haut blanc dont les manches s'élargissaient vers la fin. Mais surtout, et c'est cela qui chagrinait Severus, elle avait les cheveux _roses _!

Ce n'était pas vraiment la couleur qui gênait le septième année, mais plutôt sa signification.

Dans plusieurs livres sur le sujet, il avait en effet trouvé cette formulation.

Le blond te dira ta richesse,

Le bleu te montrera ton travail,

Le brun mesurera ta future puissance,

Et le rose te dévoilera ton âme sœur !

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il du tomber sur le seul qu'il ne voulait pas connaître ? A quoi ça allait lui servir de connaître son âme sœur - Si tout du moins il en a une, ce qui est loin d'être gagné ? C'était totalement inutile pour un être tel que lui, qui recherchait seulement l'accomplissement de ce qu'il entreprenait, quand la réussite sentimentale ne faisait pas partie de ses projets.

Comme d'habitude il était verni !

Il regarda autour de lui, pas beaucoup d'élèves avaient réussi à faire éclore leur Floriades. Il y avait bien sûr Ethan et Evans qui avaient réussi. La première avait une fée aux cheveux blonds, et la seconde une aux cheveux de la même couleur que la sienne. Elle ne cessait d'ailleurs de fixer en rougissant Potter, qui faisait de même. En effet Merlin sait par quel miracle, il avait réussi à faire éclore sa fée qui avait, elle aussi, les cheveux roses. Lupin en avait une aux cheveux bleus, Pettigrew qui avait réussi l'exercice contrairement à Black, une brune. Une brune également pour Zambini, Une blonde pour Bullstrode, et enfin une aux cheveux bleus pour Baddock.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers sa Floriade qui le regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux, semblant chercher quelque chose au plus profond de son être. Il ne détourna pas ses yeux, et lui rendit un regard impassible. Ils continuèrent ce jeu là pendant quelques minutes. Severus commençait sérieusement à penser que, comme il l'avait toujours su, sa vie sentimentale resterait à jamais aussi vide qu'un trou noir. Mais, au bout d'un certain temps, il eut la désagréable impression que quelqu'un s'insinuait dans son esprit, tout comme le faisait le Maître lors de chaque réunion. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Contrairement au Maître la présence était chaleureuse et ne cherchait pas à s'imposer. Elle comptait seulement lui donner des informations et non lui en arracher de force. Et surtout, elle était amicale, chose que le Slytherin n'avait jamais vraiment connu auparavant.

Il cessa de fixer seulement les yeux de la fée pour contempler son visage. Elle lui souriait d'un air engageant. D'un mouvement imperceptible de la tête, il accepta sa muette question.

Il y eut comme un flash dans son esprit. Une image essayait de s'imposer à lui, une image encore floue. Il ne résista pas, n'essaya pas de la faire partir. Elle était la réponse q'une question qu'il ne s'était jamais posée, et il était curieux de voir le minois qui était sensé le hanter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Et là… il _la _vit.

Elle était lumineuse alors que pour lui n'existaient que les ténèbres

Son sourire était franc tandis que le sien n'avait jamais dépassé le stade du rictus.

Ses yeux étaient rieurs contrairement aux siens qui avaient toujours été sombres.

Elle était belle à ses yeux alors que lui ne l'avait jamais été.1

C'est idiot, et il s'en était voulu pendant quelques temps, mais il tomba désespérément et irrémédiablement amoureux de cette image, sans même connaître la jeune personne qu'elle représentait. Si ça se trouvait, elle était totalement superficielle, voire pire, elle était peut-être moldue ! Mais ne dit-on pas que ce genre de chose ne se commande pas ? Et maintenant il en faisait les frais… Mais il s'en moquait, il était amoureux, c'était une des plus belles choses qui lui soit arrivée dans sa courte et triste vie.

Dans son euphorie, il se rendait bien compte que la Floriade venait de lui faire un cadeau merveilleux, mais aussi empoisonné, car il ne pourrait jamais construire de relation amoureuse stable, si ce n'était pas cette fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Et si par malheur il ne devait jamais la rencontrer, il serait seul jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais il était encore bien jeune, et chargé d'espoir comme le sont tous les adolescents et jeunes adultes. Au fond de lui il sentait qu'il rencontrerait un jour cette demoiselle, peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait, et ce jour là, elle serait sienne à jamais.

Les années ont passé depuis cette froide matinée. Severus était devenu bien plus froid aigri et solitaire qu'avant, jamais dans sa jeunesse il aurait imaginé une telle chose possible. Pourtant les coups du sort, les revers de fortunes, l'absence d'espoir, la culpabilité qui le rongeait, la solitude qui le minait, le sentiment d'être incompris, la certitude de ne pas être aimé et d'avoir rendu toute relation amoureuse impossible, avait fait de lui cet être presque inhumain et totalement renfermé sur lui-même.

Il avait bien sûr eu quelques relations sentimentales, surtout dans sa jeunesse, mais la plupart avaient été sans lendemain. Aucune d'elles n'avait pu dépasser le sentiment intense quand l'image s'était imposée à lui.

Il s'était toujours rappelé cette étrange matinée, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne lui apportait plus aucun réconfort, mais seulement l'amère pensée qu'il avait pris un mauvais départ, et encore aujourd'hui il en payait les conséquences.

Il avait toujours gardé avec lui la Floriade qui lui avait été donnée par le professeur lorsque ce dernier avait appris qu'il avait eu EE à son examen de soins aux créatures magiques. Il était d'ailleurs un des rares détenteurs de la petite fée, la Floriade avait en effet été classifiée en être depuis. Néanmoins cela faisait fort longtemps qu'il ne s'occupait plus d'elle, et n'allait plus la voir pour avoir avec elle une sorte de conversation à sens unique dans laquelle il ne faisait qu'admirer sa soit disant âme sœur. Maintes fois d'ailleurs il avait voulu s'en séparer, la remettre dans la nature, mais à chacune de ses tentatives, il renonçait au dernier moment, refusant de voir disparaître avec elle ses souvenirs heureux qui se rattachaient à la plante, ainsi que le seul lien de la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir. Pour autant, il ne s'était jamais décidé à lui donner un nom, pour éviter de s'attacher plus encore à la petite fée.

La fée s'était depuis longtemps refermée, ne pouvant plus supporter de voir l'homme avec qui elle avait eu une relation privilégiée – les Floriades portent en adoration ceux qui les ont amenées à la lumière – se décrépir comme il le faisait. Severus la soupçonnait en même temps de se culpabiliser, de se sentir responsable de la déchéance de celui qui était devenu maître des potions, et lui, n'avait jamais trouvé le moyen de la détromper.

Mais aujourd'hui, en cette froide journée de novembre, exactement vingt ans plus tard que ce matin là, elle allait renaître, Severus y avait veillé.

Il avait décidé de ne plus se laisser abattre, de reprendre son destin en main. Le chemin serait certes parcouru d'embûches, mais jamais rien ne serais pire que les vingt ans qu'il venait de vivre.

La première chose qu'il avait faite après cette décision cruciale, c'était de rappeler la jolie demoiselle qui dormait dans sa plante.

Et aujourd'hui, si tout se passait comme prévu, elle reviendrait à la vie.

Il prononça la formule enfouie depuis trop longtemps dans sa mémoire, espérant de toute son âme qu'elle accepterait de le revoir, mais rien ne se passa.

Il s'était une fois de plus bercé d'illusions, et son destin l'avait rattrapé. Mais cette fois-ci il n'aurait plus moyen de croire qu'il pourrait en échapper.

Tout à coup les feuilles de la Floriade bougèrent, pour s'étaler une à une sur la table sur laquelle elle se trouvait. La petite fée avait entendu son appel désespéré et était revenue à la vie.

Entre eux deux passa le même lien qu'ils avaient connu autrefois, mis à part que Severus accepta plus rapidement l'offre de la demoiselle.

Il y eut un flash dans son esprit et peu à peu une image apparut.

**Fin**

**1** Pour des raisons de tentatives de conservation de la santé mentale de l'auteur (déjà bien entamée), la jeune fille dont il est question ne sera pas décrite. Merci de votre compréhension.

Note de fin : Il n'y aura pas de suite à cette fic.

Tout d'abord je n'ai pas vraiment le temps (je dois terminer toutes mes autres fics en cours, avant d'entreprendre une autre qui serait assez longue.)

Je pense également que si je faisais une suite, mes neurones ne résisteraient pas… et les vôtres non plus… Je peux être très tordue quand je le veux (et pas seulement quand je le veux…)!!!! Je n'ai également pas envie de vous imposer la personne aimée de Severus, et donc je vous laisse imaginer la fin.

La retrouvera-t-il ?

Sera-t-elle aussi jeune que dans l'image qu'il a aperçu la première fois où aura-t-elle vieilli?

Seront-ils heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours et auront-ils beaucoup de petits Snape, au grand malheur de Black ?

La Floriade sera-t-elle jalouse?

A vous de voir…

Bien à vous

Ayako

PS: Je vous propose d'utiliser le petit bouton en bas à gauche pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou les choses à changer, ça me sera utile pour me sentir encouragée et surtout pour progresser.

Je vous en remercie par avance.


	2. correspondance

Titre : **Correspondance**

Autrice : Ayako

Genre : Romance… et euuuuuuuuh effet révisions sur une Ayako stressée…

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Le personnage principal ne m'appartient pas… quoiqu'il pourrait…vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant, mais à JKR le second personnage dont il est fait référence m'appartient lui.Je ne gagne rien pour cette fic.

Mirââââââcleuh ! Un disclaimer sérieux (c'est l'effet sept ans au Tibet… vive David Thewlis… Même si je préfère Alan Rickman…)

Pairing : sifflote en regardant son zozio préféré chanter (pas réussi à mettre l'adresse...).

Rating : G

Note1 : Ce n'est pas la suite de Floriade (j'ai dit que je ne la ferais pas… et je reste sur mes positions)mais comme elle est du même genre je l'ai mise à la suite…

Note2: les RaRs pour Floriade se trouve à a fin

**Correspondance**

Je recherche un lieu, calme et chaleureux, où je n'aurais plus à me soucier de rien, et où enfin je pourrais me reposer paisiblement.

Je n'en peux plus de cette atmosphère oppressante. Elle m'étouffe m'empêche de vivre, d'être enfin heureux.

Je recherche un lieu où mon esprit ne serait plus tourmenté, où mes mains seront enfin lavées de tous les crimes que j'ai du commettre, où l'on m'aura enfin pardonné.

Ces regards que je croise, chaque fois inquisiteurs, sont comme des lames qui transpercent mon âme. Comme si elle n'était pas déjà assez torturée, mais ils ne savent pas, ils s'en moquent. Trop rares étaient les personnes qui me comprenaient, et toi seule a su réagir en essayant de me sauver.

Mais je t'ai laissé partir, je n'ai pas su saisir l'occasion que tu m'offrais, je n'ai pas voulu prendre la main que tu me tendais, je pensais que c'était de la pitié.

Malgré les refus que je t'opposais, tu es restée, toujours pétillante, toujours souriante, à me tourner autour et à babiller des choses sans importances. Je te trouvais énervante, horripilante même – je ne me privais d'ailleurs pas pour te le répéter, mais tu ne t'en formalisais pas – je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point ta présence mettait du baume sur mon cœur pourtant trop meurtri pour pouvoir être totalement guéri.

Tu m'as aimé, à ta manière certes, mais tu m'as aimé. Et aujourd'hui c'est la seule certitude qui me reste, après ce ne sont que des souvenirs.

Moi aussi je t'ai aimé, je t'aime encore d'ailleurs, mais je m'en suis rendu compte bien trop tard, et aujourd'hui je suis seul avec mon amour débordant sur les bras…Il aurait fallu que je me rende compte a quel point je tenais à toi avant ta disparition et peut être que les choses seraient différentes, bien que j'en doute fort, je n'ai jamais été du genre à vivre au conditionnel.

Du coup je suis de nouveau seul, mais cette solitude m'est maintenant insupportable.

Tu me manques énormément, je veux te revoir me sourire de ce se sourire qui semblait t'illuminer et qui apaisait mon cœur. Entendre de nouveau ton rire si doux à mes oreilles. Revoir ton visage rougissant tandis que tu bafouillais à l'une des piques que je te lançais… Te revoir tout simplement.

Je voulais que tu le saches, que tu saches que je ne suis pas cet être insensible qu'ils n'ont cessé de te dépeindre, c'est seulement que je n'ai jamais su exprimer mes sentiments, et encore moins les comprendre…c'est seulement maintenant que j'y arrive, maintenant que j'en tirerais plus de peines que de joie…A croire que je me complait dans le malheur. Je suis pathétique.

Je voudrais partir à ta recherche, mais j'ai trop peur de ce que je pourrais trouver. Après tout, personne n'a jamais su ce qui t'était arrivé cette belle journée de juin où tu es partie le matin pour ne plus jamais revenir. Je préfère penser que tu es partie de ton plein gré, et que, lorsque tu le souhaiteras, tu reviendras me revoir.

Mais, cela fais des mois que j'attends ton retour, et tu ne me reviens toujours pas. As-tu délibérément choisi de partir ou t'es-tu éloignée contre ta volonté ? Je pense qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé de grave, sans cela j'aurais été prévenu.

Toujours est-il que tu es absente et que je n'ai pu avoir aucune nouvelle de toi, mais qui aurais su me renseigner ? Je vis dans un monde confiné depuis trop longtemps et je n'ai jamais côtoyé ceux qui avaient des nouvelles de chez vous. Le seul qui aurait pu me renseigner a décidé de se rester silencieux à ton sujet, me répétant sans cesse que tu vas bien, que je devrais cesser de m'inquiéter, et me concentrer sur mon travail.

Mais pourquoi ne veut-il pas me dire ce que tu es devenue ? Cela me ferait tant souffrir ? Il a oublié que cela fait longtemps que je suis insensible aux coups durs, depuis que compris que celui que j'ai tant admiré était un monstre, et qu'à sa suite je n'ai guère été plus reluisant, depuis que j'ai choisi de me réparer mes erreurs passées.

Ce que je n'ai jamais supporté c'est l'attente. Elle enlève toutes les certitudes, fissure les masques que je me suis façonné par le doute, laisse flotter l'inquiétude autour de moi… Elle m'angoisse.

Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'écrire, j'ai bien trop patienté et je n'en peux plus de rester sans nouvelles.

C'est la première lettre que je t'écris, et j'espère que tu me pardonneras de ce geste si infantile, mais je ne peux plus me nourrir d'illusions, elles me déchirent maintenant.

C'est certainement la dernière lettre que je t'écris également. Si tu ne me réponds pas c'est que tu es passée à autre chose, et qu'il me faudra tourner la page.

Je ne veux pas te ronger de remords en t'écrivant une lettre aussi désespérée, si tu as choisi ta voie et que tu es heureuse là où tu es, cela me suffira, je ne te demande rien d'autre.

Je t'aime.

Sans signer, l'homme en noir posa sa plume. Sans relire sa lettre, il alla chercher une enveloppe. Il savait très bien que s'il relisait, il déchirerait le parchemin. Il n'avait jamais été homme à exposer ses sentiments, et même sur un simple bout de papier, ces quelques lignes lui avaient coûté un effort surhumain. Après avoir écrit le nom du destinataire, il cacheta rapidement la lettre et l'accrocha à la patte du hibou, qu'il avait préalablement été chercher. S'il avait trop réfléchi la lettre ne serait jamais partie…

Il regarda l'hibou s'envoler porter sa missive à qui de droit, et déjà il regrettait son geste. Enfin, ce qui est fait et fait, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il espérait simplement que son acte ne serait pas trop mal accueilli, qu'elle ne s'en voudrait pas de l'avoir ainsi abandonné sans lui laisser un mot pour s'expliquer. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne le prenne pas ainsi, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'avait pas réellement mis tout ce qu'il ressentait. En effet, comment lui expliquer qu'il aurait voulu la voir le soutenir durant la bataille finale qui s'approchait maintenant à toute vitesse ? Comment lui dire qu'elle était sa seule raison de vivre après la bataille ? Il avait toujours su ce qu'il ferait une fois les combats terminés. Si par hasard il était encore en vie, il comptait disparaître à tout jamais. Personne n'avait plus besoin de lui, et lui savait qu'il ne saurait supporter trop longtemps le lourd fardeau qu'il était devenu pour lui-même. Mais elle était arrivée dans sa vie et avait chamboulé tous ses plans de mort programmé. Même quand elle le rendait fou par son flot de paroles incessantes, il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'aurait rien pu qui l'aurait rendue malheureuse. Déjà à cette époque il tenait trop à elle pour lui faire subir une telle chose.

Mais comme elle était partie, il ne se voyait pas accumuler ainsi toutes les peines en l'attendant désespérément. Il irait quelque part où enfin il connaîtrait le repos, où il oublierait le monde, où le monde l'oubliera, enfin, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, on ne connaît pas la gloire lorsque l'on agit dans l'ombre…

Observant toujours l'oiseau qui n'était devenu plus qu'un point dans l'horizon, il espéra un bref instant qu'elle recevrait la lettre – ce qui était loin d'être gagné vu qu'elle pouvait se trouver n'importe où dans le monde – et qu'elle comprendrait les non-dits. Il lui avait fallu édulcorer au maximum pour ne pas se trahir lui-même au cas où la lettre serait interceptée.

Lorsque le volatile disparu de son champ de vision, il retourna à ses occupations habituelles. Il avait fait le premier pas. Maintenant… Advienne que pourra !

Après une dure journée de labeur, elle se reposait tranquillement près de la terrasse. Les rayons du soleil diffusaient une douce chaleur sur sa peau, tandis qu'elle commençait à lire pour se divertir un peu l'esprit. Elle adorait ces moments où elle s'asseyait sur les pierres qui avaient chauffé toute la journée et regardait le soleil, rougeoyant se coucher à l'horizon ou lisait, selon son humeur. Lâchant son livre, qu'elle n'était pas décidée à commencer, elle ferma les yeux pour sentir une dernière fois les rayons du soleil caresser sa peau. Elle les ouvrit brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit un cri. Ce n'était pas un cri humain, mais un cri d'oiseau. D'hibou ou de chouette à ce qu'elle pouvait en juger. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait un tel volatile par ici. Elle fut encore plus surprise lorsqu'elle vit l'oiseau s'approcher d'elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement l'hibou s'était posé et lui présentait une lettre. Elle prit doucement l'enveloppe et la regarda sur toutes les coutures avant de l'ouvrir. Il n'y avait pas d'erreurs possibles, cette lettre était bien à son nom. Fébrilement, elle la décacheta, et commença à la lire.

FIN

Note de fin : Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, le personnage principal est très inspiré de Sev. Je citerais d'ailleurs ma coautrice à ce propos (juste après qu'elle m'ait dit qu'elle avait corrigé mes fautes) " Et pas la peine de siffloter l'air de rien, j'ai parfaitement capté que le perso principal c'est Snape ou à la limite en a été majoritairement (c'est à dire à 135) inspiré. Du Snapou pur arabica quoi…"

Par contre il se peut que je la modifie quelque peu pour en faire une histoire originale (un jour… si je suis motivée, et que j'arrive à écrire de la romance "normale" sans m'arracher les cheveux)

Mais tant que ça n'est pas fait, on peut considérer que le perso principal c'est Sev

La fille c'est à vous de voir…

RaR:

Chimgrid : Bin quoi, il a un ptit cœur le Sev, comme tout l'monde !

Pour les pitis Sev…Je pense que MacGo aurait demandé sa retraite un an avant que le premier n'arrive à Hogwart…

Caraman : °Tend son paquet de Kleenex° Je suis contente que cette fic t'aie autant plue.

Par contre pour ce qui est de la découverte de l'âme sœur de Sev (selon toi), disons que euuuuuuuuuuuh… voilà quoi (Ayako… l'éloquence même), tu comprendras dans quelques temps cette réaction si tu continues à suivre noir, prômis.

Bulrog : Merci de tes compliments ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Pour ce qui est de l'identité de l'âme sœur de Sev, ne me remercie pas, de toute façon mon imagination refuse catégoriquement de l'esquisser !

Sushiland : J'avoue que ça m'a fait très plaisir de me retrouver dans les pensées de Sev… mais crois-moi si tu veux… il m'y a délogée, telle une malpropre (Ayako choked)… Plus sérieusement, j'avais envie pour une fois de faire une fic sur Sev (on se demande pourquoi) qui, sans être dans le genre habituel coautricien, ne soit pas non plus dans mon autre genre, le dépressif. Par contre je ne sais pas si tu arriveras à avoir une Floriade, j'ai moi même essayé, en la commandant au papa noël…je ne l'ai pas eu. Tant pis! Je retente pour mon anniv (moins long à attendre que pour Noël).

Allaupi : Je ne suis pas d'un naturel trop sérieux (et Mephie non plus), donc il y aura encore beaucoup de fics couillonnes comme celle qu'on a écrit jusque là, et pour ce qui est d'une fic plus sérieuse, ce ne sera pas avant la fin de noir pour moi… sauf pour ce genre de One-shots, mais peut être qu'un jour avec Mephie on fera dans le plus sérieux…


End file.
